Seeking Freedom: Fight or Spare!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: After being cast out of a world while Realm Walking Naruto was blasted into another world in which he is turned into an anthropomorphic. He now finds himself stuck in a place called the Underground. While trying to figure out should he bother staying he soon finds reason to. A peculiar, light-hearted girl by the name of Frisk.
1. Falling Down!

Fight or Spare

0

Naruto x Frisk

0

Author's Note

0

And before any of you say anything, there are hints that Chara might be female and even so Frisk is Androgynous so they could be either gender and its down to player choice as players are supposed to imprint themselves onto Frisk.

Either way Frisk is female in this story and a little older.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto groaned in pain as consciousness began to return to his slightly concussed mind. Slowly he flipped over from his aching stomach to his less aching back and looked up. Above he could see the ceiling of the cavern and the hole he fell through.

He gave a look at his form.

Anthro. Guess the dominant life forms of this world were anthro.

Damn shadow priests!

He hoped Macao was okay.

He wondered if old man Hagoromo was ever cast out from a world he was observing by its inhabitants. He wished the old man told him a bit more about being an observer.

He began observing where he had landed.

He found that he had fallen onto a bed of golden flowers, buttercups? The area he was in looked to be a small cave of sorts.

He finally looked up from where he fell and some a small semblance of a hole and foliage that covered it. Did he somehow landed perfectly threw it.

He winched and massaged the bruise on his head.

Wait? Bruised? Did the nature of this world dampen his power?

 _'Kurama? Kurama are you there? Anyone.'_

He tried calling out to Kurama and the others through the Link.

But no one answered.

Inching one leg back a few feet Naruto began focusing his chakra and launched himself with all his strength. What he got though was ramming into a barrier for his and possibly a concussion for his troubles. Landing on the ground he could have sworn he heard his bones cracking as he smashed some of those golden flowers under the form of his body.

"Golly friend, that looked like a nasty fall!" A cheerful voice said behind him with a good natured laugh.

Naruto got to his feet, nearly stumbling and tried to make out who was there with his blurred vision.

"Down here!"

He looked down to his surprise saw another flower, but this one having a face and it was waving at him.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

He had seen stranger.

"Okay talking Flower…" He was really hoping he hadn't slipped into unconscious and this was a coma dream. "….could you tell me where I am?"

"You fell into the Underground!"

Naruto wasn't quite sure what to make of that statement.

Seeing that he was still confused he decided to continue. "Gosh, I can tell you're very confused, guess I'll just have to show you how things work down here, huh?"

Naruto couldn't place it but something was off about this flower.

Naruto suddenly felt a strange pulling sensation in His chest where his as an intense glow radiated from his chest.

A manifestation of deep red seemed to echo deeply in tune of the silver from within his heart. Seeing the flower's response into his heart, the response of recognition, fondness, and loss was something Naruto filed away to memory for later.

"See that heart?" Flowey asked rhetorically, quickly recovering from the brief pause. "That is your Soul, the very culmination of your being."

Naruto sharply inhaled. That…that seemed incredibly dangerous to manifest your very soul outwards like that.

"Your souls start out small, weak and frail. But you can make it stronger if you gain a lot of LV." Flowey explained.

"What's LV?"

"Why LOVE of course!" Flowey said cheerily, giving a wink. "You want lots of LOVE don't ya?"

Then a number of white floating pellets appeared from him, forming a half-circle over the flower's head. "Down here we share love through…" He paused looking at the projectiles his smile changed in a subtle way. "Little white "Friendliness Pellets"." He suddenly shot towards the shinobi at the slow pace. "Catchall you can!"

Naruto dodged out of the way. Friendliness pellets? Maybe if he was still a kid, but he had dealt with too many dangerous things over the years to fall for something like that.

"Shooting friendship at people? That's not something I can by so easily _Flowey_!"

"Heh heh, HEHEHEHEHA!" Flowey's laughter turn edfrom endearing to sinister almost instantly. "You know what going on, don't you?" He ask, his voice reverberating on itself in strange tone shifts and his face stretched into a maniacal toothy grin. "HAHAHAHAHA, Idiot, who can pass up an opportunity like this? In this world it's Kill or BE Killed!"

Before he could react a ring of bullets surrounded the blond, leaving no room for escape. Flowey's face shifted into a more sinister smile. "DIE." He seemed to order before cackling like a maniac and the bullets slowly closed in.

Naruto gave a shout, channeling what chakra he could and let out a series jabs and strikes at the bullets. The pellets detonated from the impact doing some damage as they left Naruto's hands bruised and slightly bleeding.

"W-What!? H-How! Y-You're cheating!" Flowey petulantly cried in outrage! With all the LV and EXP he had there should be no monster short of Asgore or that annoying Skeleton capable of stopping him.

Naruto set his sight on Flowey. "What's wrong? Don't you want to share the LV!" Naruto roared and dash forth.

Flowey quick dodged by sinking into the ground where Naruto smashed his fist causing the ground to tremble momentarily from the impact.

Flowey chose to flee. This stranger was no ordinary monster. It had been a long time since anything fun or new happened and he couldn't deprive himself of fun by putting an end to the new player already.

"You…you damn flo…" Naruto pulled back his hand but his legs gave out from under him. The damage from the injuries piling up.

"Who is out there!" A regal and powerful voice commanded.

Naruto turned to take a glance at who he had to deal with now. The area was momentarily lit up by blue flaming balls that hung in the air like stars in the night sky.

"It was that horrible creature again? The one that's been attacking monsters! I never thought it would find its way to here!" The voice softened into one of the most comforting tones Naruto ever heard.

He got a good luck of the speaker as she stepped into his view.

She looked like a humanoid goat. She was covered in snow white fur; she had paws instead of feet instead of hooves, two short horns on her head, long floppy ears, and two short, thick fangs that almost blended into her fur, or maybe that was just how their lips were shaped. She also wore regal looking purple and white robes with a symbol or heraldry on the chest in white.

The Satyr/goat woman had a mature air about her which matched her womanly form.

"Greetings, I am Toriel the Caretaker for the Ruins." She spoke again.

"You're beautiful…" Naruto said without thinking. It had not only been while since he had companionship, but he was new to this body and one of the harder things for him to deal with when it came to body changes were the hormones.

Toriel face turned to one of surprise and went a little pink before she laughed good-naturedly at the complement. "Oh, I'm flattered but a silly old woman like me is far past her prime." She waved it off modestly. She then took notice of his condition and let out a gasp. "You poor thing you're hurt." By her tone and body language it was easy to read that they were genuine. She helped him up to his feet.

"Come, my home is not far from here I can tend to your injuries there and get you cleaned up." Her tone continued to be soothing, in a way that put Naruto had ease, but he wasn't familiar with.

Either way he wasn't in the best condition so he decided to trust this Toriel. Once he was rested and recover he could work on finding out where he was and whether or not he would stay to explore this world.


	2. Soul Power!

Fight or Spare

0

Naruto x Frisk

0

Story Start

0

"I have to admit you're arrival is a bit of a surprise. Whenever arrivals appear in the ruins they are usually human children." Naruto remained fairly silent. "I will not pry into your past, but I do hope that you might share your interesting tell with me one day." Toriel ended the statement as they arrived to what seemed like the first of a series of rooms. "Before we proceed there are things you need to know. These Ruins are full of puzzles filled with diversions and door keys. Solving the complexities of each room is necessary in order to navigate."

Naruto watched as she demonstrated by solving the stone puzzle and then flipping the switch resulting in the door opening.

"I think I got the grasp of it."

"Mentally adaptive I see. That will be of great help." Toriel walked into the next room. Naruto followed and found that there was a training dummy in it. "Do you know how to materialize your soul?"

Naruto brought his hand in front of his chest as is heart began to materialize. "Yeah that much I know, but doesn't this seem counter productive? Doesn't this put my life at risk?"

Toriel gave him an inquisitive look. "Having mastery of your manifestation and how you interact with the world is important. The magic that emanates from us allow us to connect with other beings and manifest our spirituality and manifests our choices based on our instincts. For instance, try striking up a conversation and express genuine, positive emotions."

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of what the woman...goat...being was telling him.

"Uh...Okay...Hi there dummy. Your stitching seems rather well put together. You look quite nice."Naruto stumbled back when suddenly a black box pops up between him and the dummy. He looked around, shock as the world around him teemed with magical energy as a faint barrier of sorts sprout up.

[You talk to the DUMMY.]

[It doesn't seem much for conversation.]

[TORIEL seems happy with you.]

He look over to the woman who was smiling with joy. It was weird. He could feel it. He could feel her emotions and he continued to push out his senses as he tried to understand more of this strange phenomena. He realized he could only go so far before he felt some sort of barrier. Trying to push forth caused a gripping pain on his heart causing him to walk back into the arena.

He went over his options and mentally options fluttered through his mind.

Fight.

He could destroy the dummy.

Act.

He could continue to choose to talk or some other action.

Item.

He didn't really have anything on him to use.

Spare.

This one was glowing in a bright gold.

The whole thing was rather weird. He chose spare.

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

The FIGHT seemingly over, everything reverted to normal, and his soul returned to him. "What...what was that?"

"A phenomena of magic. All beings carried magic and magic influences the and govern the very laws of our reality. A conflict between souls occurs in the spiritual and mental realms during the same time our bodies interact in the physical realm. No one knows when or how this phenomena began, but it always occur when one learns how to manifest the power of their soul. "

"I...where I came from we never manifested our souls that way. This is all new to me." He could already feel the headaches coming with trying to figure this stuff out. "What else do I need to know? Like how did a dummy accept my offer to spare?"

"Well, the box is versatile. The magic of that realm allows the creation of the box so none speaking monsters so they can communicate with others. They even translate body movements and hand signals."

"Fine, but what about the money thing?"

"As for gold, most monsters will pay you depending on how you handle the FIGHT. And every FIGHT gives you experience."

"I think I understand." He was beginning to understand the oddities of this realm. "I am ready to continue." He told her as she led him to the next room.

"There is another puzzle in this room...I wonder if you can solve it?"

Naruto looked around the room for the puzzle and it's possible solution, the only thing he could see that was unusual was an odd pattern on the floor, it looks like a small lightening bolt.

"Ribbit!"

"Hhm?"

[Froggit attacks you!]

Naruto spins as something leaped at him. It landed on the ground near to him.

Act.

He had the option to check?

He got a snippet of data from the creature including the tidbit that life was difficult for this monster.

That was actually kind of sad. "Wow, that sucks!"

[Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.]

Naruto was just so confused. Toriel proceeded to come over and gave the Froggit a stern look, the Froggit looks at the floor and hops away like a kid being made to go to its room.

[YOU WON!]

[You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.]

"This is all just so odd."

"This is the puzzle, but...Here, take my hand for a moment."

She doesn't really give him much of a choice, she took his hand and walked him through the spikes which seem to retract in the same lightening bolt pattern from the room's floor and they safely make it to the other side.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now."

"I could have done that Toriel." He couldn't help but feel a bit cuddled.

"Best to be safe than sorry. You are just beginning to understand the nature of your soul. I would hate for you to be overwhelmed."

He was about to say something, but then decided to relent. There was still much to learn about this strange world. "We're passed all the puzzles right?"

"Yes, in this part of the ruins there are no lethal or mobilizing traps, but there are diversions that can lead to you getting lost if you're not careful."

"Well, I have nowhere to go so I need to get used to this area and I hate to interrupt your daily routine to have you have to chauffeur me throughout the entire ruins so is there a place I can come find you after spending some time looking around?"

Toriel looked thoughtful for a moment. For a brief moment she wanted to argue, but decided against it. "Forgive me, I am so used to dealing with children I overlooked that you might be rather independent. I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. That way we can keep in contact."

Naruto couldn't help but gape a bit. A cell phone? This was not what he was expected. The one she gave him was an old model as well, but he assumed it work.

"If you have a need for anything, just call."

"Thank you."

She gave him a soft smile before walking away into the next area and leaving the blond alone. He had no idea how large the ruins were, but getting himself familiar with the area would be for the best considering he had no idea how long he was going to be here. He also needed to become more familiar with his soul power as well. He was going to be in for a rather interesting adventure.

00

Chapter End

00

Next chapter will skip forward a few months. Won't say anything else because spoilers.

Hope you guys enjoyed the update.


End file.
